mornings
by krimrose
Summary: Korra was never there when he woke up. This was becoming a problem. —MakoKorra. Canon.


**entitled:** mornings  
**summary:** Korra was never there when he woke up. This was becoming a problem. —MakoKorra. Canon.  
**rating:** T, adult themes, swearing.  
**disclaimer:** I do not own.  
**note1:** Set sometime after the finale.  
**note2:** Sorry beforehand. _I just wrote it and it turned out like this and really_, I REGRET NOTHING. FLUFF. CRACK.

* * *

.

.

.

Mako didn't like mornings.

It hadn't always been like this, of course—more of an 'as of late' he didn't like mornings, whereas, he never really had a problem with them before.

It might have something to do with a certain _Avatar_ not being around when he woke up.

Mako rose from the bed—_his_ bed, in _his_ room, in _his_ shared apartment with Bolin, in Republic City. The thought brought on a smile. It was comforting to finally have a home—a _real_ one, with two separate rooms, one bathroom, decent furniture, and a kitchen for Bolin. Helping save Republic City had its perks after all.

What he wore last night was strewn on the floor. Korra's clothes were gone, like their owner. Mako took a deep breath. He and Korra had been dating for a while now—his break up with Asami had been a mess—but it seems Korra has developed this bad habit of ditching him in the mornings.

He wasn't asking her to stay for breakfast or anything—it would just be so awkward with Bolin being there—it's just, she could at least say 'good-bye' before slipping into her clothes and leaving. Even a kiss, in place of words, would be sufficient.

But Mako didn't dwell. If that's how Korra was going to play it, then he would just have to confront her. Straight on.

(And not like those other times when he tried to confront her and failed because she so sensuously evaded the question.)

.

.

Asami was exasperated with her. Seriously.

"You ran out? _Again_?"

Korra was sitting on Asami's couch with cereal, turning through the stations. "I _had_ to," Korra explained, splitting her concentration between Asami and the radio, "It freaks me out, Asami. Seeing Mako in the morning all serene and—"

"—_naked_," Asami offered.

"Not entirely, but yes, sometimes _in the nude_, and just… he's-so-handsome-and-stuff-and-why-did-he-choose-me-and-stuff and _how do you do it with Iroh_? Seriously. _How_?"

Asami shrugged, soaking up Korra's admiration. "You just have to remember that you saw him naked too." Korra nodded, but was still fiddling with the radio. Asami took it away.

"And doesn't Mako ever confront you about you… leaving?" Asami inquired.

In-between bites of cereal, Korra replied, "Yeah."

Asami lifted a brow. "And he doesn't say anything to you? He's not bothered that you leave to come _next door_ to _my_ apartment?" Which, in Asami's defense, had not been planned—_at all_.

It was during her break-up with Mako that Asami decided to start anew. She thought that living in a nice apartment, on her own, would be a step in the right different. Imagine her surprise—and bitterness and I-want-to-light-your-apartment-on-fire-ness—when she discovered that Mako and Bolin were her new neighbors.

Korra didn't answer. She was focused on her cereal. _Super_ focused, actually.

"_Korra_," Asami sensed something was wrong, "You haven't told Mako this is where you go after—"

"I can't!" Korra interjected defensively, "How can I tell him that I freak out and run over to _your_ apartment?"

"Then _what the hell_ do you tell him?"

"That I have lessons with Tenzin." Korra looked away from Asami. "And then I kiss him. A lot."

Asami shook her head disapprovingly while giving Korra the I'm-totally-judging-you look. _And_ the you're-totally-going-to-get-busted look.

Korra let out a sob.

.

.

.

Dating the Avatar was no walk in the park, Mako soon figured out.

(Or maybe it was just that dating _Korra_ was no walk in the park.)

One of the reasons for this was, intimidatingly, Tenzin.

Whenever Mako came to see Korra at the Air Temple, Tenzin would always give him this you-better-_watch_-yourself-son look. Korra would be oblivious, but Mako would _definitely_ feel the heat of Tenzin's dangerously calm gaze.

So, upon this morning, when Mako came to the temple to see Korra, he made sure to wait until Tenzin and Korra were finished with their Avatar training. It was a problem then, that, he didn't really know when the training ended. Korra always said it depended and Mako never really dared to interfere.

Except for today, because, not that he was counting, was the seventh time Korra ran out on him. He just wanted to get it across that if they were going to continue _this_ then they should pick a day where she doesn't have training. Because he would like to see her in the morning.

Mako waited till noon outside the gate of the Air Temple. Till _noon_. He thought Korra would have come out by now.

And that's when Meelo appeared, whizzing by on his air ball.

Meelo stared curiously at Mako and began circling him. "What'cha doing here Mako?"

Mako cleared his throat. "Is, uh, Korra finished with her training yet?"

Meelo looked seriously confused. "What are you talking about? Korra doesn't have training in the _morning_ silly," Meelo explained like Mako was an idiot, "She doesn't wake up till noon! Except on her free days. Like today. Today is her free day, Mako, and she's gone, gone, gone!"

Well.

Is that so.

.

.

.

Bolin strolled into Asami's apartment—she had given him a key for emergency uses.

Asami and Korra were painting their toe nails. Asami was putting on pretty layers of mahogany, while Korra haphazardly coated on clear polish.

Bolin went to the cupboard of Asami's kitchen for some sugar. He was still in his green-and-white-striped pajamas and was not quite awake yet. Bolin usually slept in the mornings after Mako brings Korra back to the apartment for the night. Usually because Mako was in such a sour mood the next day—Korra long gone.

Korra long gone.

But Korra was—"Korra, what are you doing here?"

"Painting my toe nails."

"_Failing_," Asami corrected, "_Failing_ to paint her toe nails."

Bolin nodded slowly, but that wasn't what he was getting at. "No, I meant—"

But it was too late.

Because the door to Asami's apartment flew open—Bolin didn't lock it—and standing in the entryway, fuming and out of breath and prepared to strangle a certain Avatar, was Mako.

"_Busted_."

.

.

.

"What do you think he's going to do to her?" Bolin was frightened. Asami poured him some tea.

"Probably yell a lot and maybe make her cry. Or really angry."

"That's… terrible."

Mako had, in very fluid movements, grabbed Korra and dragged her over to his and Bolin's apartment. And locked the door. Not that Bolin was touching _that_ with a ten-foot pole.

Asami shrugged. "Don't worry. No matter how it goes, they'll end up having make-up sex."

.

.

.

He had pulled her into the living room.

Korra usually handled confrontation pretty well.

Just not when it's Mako confronting her about "sneaking out" as he so delicately put it, after their uh, nights together.

So.

Mako had been yelling for a really long time. About trust and about kisses and something about breakfast and Tenzin. Korra couldn't really pay attention because _he looked so mad_. And all she could do was stare and nod and try to catch everything he was saying.

When Mako finished, he—aggressively—settled onto the couch.

When Korra sat down beside him, Mako rose and glared at her. Like _you-dare-to-sit-by-me-when-I'm-mad-at-you_? He was about to walk away—steam rising from his head and shoulders still—when Korra grabbed his hand. She yanked him back.

And started yelling at him.

"WHY ARE YOU SO UPSET?"

Mako was incredulous. Did she _seriously_ not hear _anything_ he just—"BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS _LEAVE_ KORRA. AND I WANT YOU TO _STAY_." It's always the mornings after, that he feels this unbearable emptiness in his chest—the mornings where she doesn't even leave a single _trace _behind.

"I want to," Korra tried to explain. Her voice softened because he had told her, for the first time, that he wanted her to _stay_. With _him_. After their—"But, it's, it's—"

"IT'S WHAT!"

"STOP PRESSURING ME! _WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU_? I'M TRYING TO PUT THE FACT THAT I'M JUST SO TOTALLY _EMBARRASSED_ AFTER SLEEPING WITH YOU—BECAUSE YOU'RE LIKE WOW AND I'M LIKE SO-SO— INTO WORDS AND REALLY, YOU NEED TO _COOL IT_, BUDDY!"

And there.

She said it all.

Mako didn't say a thing. He just stared at her speechlessly.

And then he tried to hide his smile—_his relief_—as he pulled her into his bedroom.

.

.

.

fin.

* * *

**note3:** Sorry for all the caps.  
**note4:** Thanks for reading.


End file.
